The Britain Incident
by marvelmaximoffs
Summary: The Autobots kept referring to something known as "The Britain Incident". Yet, none of the humans other than Fowler and Katie know exactly what happened. So this is what happened. One-Shot related to my story "Katie Grace (continued for Starlight837)".


**Disclaimer: Transformers belongs to Hasbro, Katie belongs to Starlight837, and I own Alyssa, Nicholas, and Blade.**

* * *

A five year old Katherine Grace giggled as she ran into the main room of the Autobot base. She could hear the slight chuckle of her father, Blade. A dark-skinned boy stepped off of the elevator, his father close behind him. Katie's mother walked up to talk with Agent Fowler, while Blade greeted his Autobot comrades. The boy's wide, brown eyes scanned the room for Katie. What he didn't expect was Katie to tackle him from behind with a loud shout of "boo". They became a flurry of black and blonde hair with flashes of pale or brown skin. Finally, the two came to a stop on the ground, laughing loudly.

"Got you!" said Katie. The boy smiled up at her and playfully punched her arm.

"At this rate, I'm gonna owe you a dime everytime I see you!" he said.

"You know you love it, _Nicholas_." Katie dragged out each letter in her friend's name.

"You know you're always right, _Katherine_." Nicholas' voice matched Katie's.

The girl rolled off of her friend so that they were both staring at the rock ceiling of the base. "So, waddya want to do today, Nick?" Bumblebee's faceplates appeared above them. He gave out a beep similar to a chuckle, before sending out a long string of beeps. "That's a great idea, Bee!"

Nicholas sat up, obviously confused. "What?" Katie sat up and giggled at her friend's confusion.

"He said that we should play hide-and-seek! And Bee's it first! Whoever he finds first would be it the next round!" Katie continued to smile as she stood to her feet. She offered her hand to Nicholas, which he gladly took. "Three, two, one, we're playing!" Bee offlined his optics and silently counted to twenty as his two human friends hid. He let out a loud beep when he got to the last number. The Autobot scout took silent footsteps as he looked around the base. A few rounds later, Bulkhead wandered over to Nicholas, who was "it" at the time. He gladly joined in the next round, Arcee and Cliffjumper following soon after. The group's laughter could be heard through the base as they played.

Alyssa Grace, Blade, Fowler, Optimus, and Ratchet stood in a small circle away from where the others were playing. They seemed to talk about everything, until they finally ran out of topics. A comfortable silence fell among them. "I'm glad Katie has made some friends," said Alyssa, startling the others. "She needs something good in her life." Fowler nodded. Nicholas never seemed to be happy at home, away from the Autobots, but was always happy in the presence of the large robots. However, Katie seemed to make Fowler's son happier than anyone.

"Primus forbid that they will ever be separated," said Ratchet.

Optimus vented heavily. "However, we are in the middle of a war. Anything can happen." A silence once again filled the air. As it got later, Alyssa and Blade decided to take Katie back to their home in Britain. They bid goodbyes to the others before walking through the GroundBridge Ratchet had opened. Seeing how Katie was exhausted, Blade picked up his daughter and cradled her in his servo. As they walked the few miles to the large warehouse that they called "home", Katie fell asleep.

 _Darkness surrounded her, scaring the poor child out of her mind. She tried to call for her family, but no sound came. A white spark circled around her before touching the ground. The spark grew into the outline of a Cybertronian. Katie tried to talk to it, but again she couldn't speak._

" _Hush, child," said the Cybertronian. "We haven't much time." Katie tilted her head to the side, curious as to what the bot had to say. Slowly, she sat down, knowing that he had much to tell her. "In three of your human years, your housing unit will be discovered by the Decepticons. Your family unit will be killed. There is nothing you will be able to do. Know that your friend, Nicholas, will be there." Katie stood up suddenly, startling the mech, who was fading into a shadow._

" _No!" exclaimed the girl. "Y-you're lying!"_

" _I wish it was not going to happen, but you must realize that you are a part of a bigger picture. Remember that you, child of the AllSpark, are the Autobots only hope…"_

Katie woke suddenly. She ran a hand through her long, blonde hair. That was one heck of a dream. If only she believed it, maybe, just maybe, she would have been able to do something.

XXXXX _Three years later_ XXXXX

Alyssa and Blade warily watched Nicholas and Katie run around the "living room" of their home. Decepticon activity had spiked suddenly, meaning long missions for the two adults and little to no sleep. How the children had so much energy was a mystery to them. The sound of crunching metal met everyone's ears, or audio receptors, in Blade's case.

"Decepticons," said the Autobot. He activated his blaster. "Alyssa, Katie, Nicholas, stay back." Dust slowly settled to the ground, revealing a Vehicon. However, the 'Con had no facemask, unlike others of his kind. "A Vehicon?"

"I am no Vehicon," said the 'Con. His voice was deep and staticy. Katie grasped Nicholas' hand tightly, fear coursing through her body. What happened next was a blur. The "Vehicon" attacked Blade. He was surprisingly swift, dodging all of the blasts that came towards him. His servo transformed into a blade. Katie screamed as it pierced through her father's spark chamber. Energon splattered everywhere, covering the three small humans hiding behind Blade.

"Blade!" cried Alyssa. The "Vehicon" turned to her. An evil grin made its way onto the 'Con's faceplates. He took large steps towards the humans, the ground shaking. Before Katie could even register what she had seen, the blade had pierced through Nicholas' stomach, nearly cutting the eight-year-old in half.

Katie ran over to her friend. "Nick! Nick, stay with me!" She pressed her hands over his wound. Blood mixed with the Energon on Katie's white sundress. Coughing, Nicholas sat up as much as he could. Katie leaned down so her face was level with his. "Nicholas, please…" He pressed a kiss to her cheek before slumping to the ground, dead. A scream met Katie's ears. She turned from her friend's lifeless body to see her mother. A large, bloody "X" was carved across her chest. The so-called Vehicon's blade was covered in fresh blood. He cackled loudly, and ominous sound that scared Katie. She sighed in relief as the 'Con transformed and drove away.

"Mama!" cried Katie. She scrambled over to her mother, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Mama, please, stay with me."

Alyssa pressed a white envelope into Katie's hand. "Read this," said Alyssa, her voice hoarse. "when you're ready. When you find Ratchet, Arcee, Bulkhead, and all of them again. I love you…" With those words, the lifeless body of Katie's mother fell to the ground.

"No, no, no, no!" said Katie. "Goodness, no, please, don't leave me please!" Fresh, hot tears rolled down her cheeks. With an enraged scream, she punched the ground, a large crack forming where her fist met concrete.

And with that, we come to the end of what is referred to as "The Britain Incident".

* * *

 **Oh, the feels! I wrote this all last night when I was listening to "Who Knew" by P!nk. On repeat, may I add. Review, fave, whatever! See you whenever I update Katie Grace!**


End file.
